Warriors of Sunshine
by AkiJudaichan
Summary: In a land where the sun never shines. Many human and Pokemon alike stood for a common cause against this darkness. They were the last hope for the survival of anything peaceful in the universe, but they failed. Now a new hope shines within the darkness. A select few pokemon and humans have once again taken arms against this evil. Prequel to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Chars show/games


**I do not own pokemon. **

* * *

**Aki's POV**

Centuries ago in a land where the sun never shines. A land that is always night and never day. Many human and Pokemon alike stood for a common cause against this darkness. They were the last hope for the survival of anything peaceful in the universe, but they failed. Now a new hope shines within the darkness. A select few pokemon and humans have once again taken arms against this evil. They are what the people call the Warriors of Sunshine. This group of a select few is made up of many classes and many personalities. They were not chosen through physical strength or power, but the courage to fight against the evil rule of Dialga.

You are probably wondering who I am and how I know so much about this rag tag team of fighters. I am truly sorry. I would tell you who I am if I could, but that would put my life and yours in jeopardy. Do not fret, though. I will give you a name to call me by. You can call me Aki and my purpose in the Warriors of Sunshine is to understand and interpret what pokemon say. You might say it is a talent of mine. How do I understand what pokemon are saying? One might ask. To be completely honest, I have no clue, but that is enough about me. I am sure you are all wanting to know all about the other members. Am I correct.

Now I guess I will tell you about my partner, since we are on the topic of the other members. Every member has a partner and mine just happens to be Grovyle. Grovyle is a very stubborn Pokemon, he will not take no for an answer and can be sometimes rather rash, but he is one of the most loyal, kind and brave pokemon anyone would have the privilege of meeting. Grovyle is definitely one of the most level headed of the group and he is always ready for anything. But his stubbornness gets him in trouble with one of our other members quite often.

This member goes by the code name Bear. Bear has made himself the self proclaimed leader of the group. We all like to tease him about it, but when push comes to shove he can actually act like a real leader. The guy is completely hard headed and is always speeding around. sometimes I think he may be even more rash than Grovyle. No scratch that he is even more rash than Grovyle, however if it were not for Bear we would have never stood against the darkness and none of us would have ever met.

One person can keep him in his place, however, and that would be his partner Fog. Fog is can be as hard headed as he is sometimes, but normally she can be quite smart. Fog is the rationality behind the group. She is like a mother hen that makes sure none of our identities are found out and she yells at Bear whenever he does anything stupid, which happens at least once a week. We all know that she only does it because she loves him, though. We all know that they both like each other, but they are both too stubborn to tell how they feel about each other.

Then there is Volcanic Debris and Pikachu. The two of them work in complete harmony. Bear and I like to call them the dynamic duo, and oh boy did Fog yell our ears off for that one. But anyways Debris and Pikachu work so perfectly together it is almost scary. It is almost like Debris can speak Pokemon like me, but he and Pikachu told me many times that he could not. They said that Debris could control the power of the aura, which allows him to see the life force of others.

Lastly there is Ranger and Celebi. You could not ask for two personalities that conflicted so much. Ranger chooses his actions almost completely based on logic, while Celebi's actions were based on love and feelings. The two balance eachother out somehow. Celelbi loosens up Ranger, while Ranger keeps Celebi on task. You could never ask for a more perfect team.

Well I guess you are most likely wondering how such a group came to be and how we ever accomplished anything with Bear in charge. I will let you in on one little secret. None of us ever thought we would get as far as we did let alone succeed, heck most of us did not even survive long enough to see Grovyle and I off, so how did we succeed.

* * *

**Well that is the prologue. All of the characters are from the pokemon show or the games including Aki. Please review and if any one wants to take a guess at who the characters are based off their short description and names be my guest. :)**


End file.
